Convention strategies for reducing emissions in a vehicle powered by an internal combustion engine after a cold start include adjusting the spark timing within the engine, the air/fuel ratio, and/or idle speed patterns in order to minimize hydrocarbon feed gas while also minimizing catalyst light-off time of the catalytic converter.